Saying goodbye to bachelorhood, with a bang!
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: This is my take on "The Cullen Bachelor Party" - SLASH Stlye. Edward doesn't want his inexperience to disappoint Bella on their Wedding night and Jasper is just the man for the job. Takes place in BD. My entry to the Slash Backlash Contest. Canon,SLASH,M.


_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name:** Saying goodbye to bachelorhood, with a bang!

**Pen name:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Pairing:** Jasper and Edward

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's content or characters (I just like playing with them, hehe)

**Rating:** Rated** M** for a reason

**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****http ://www. fanfiction. net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**WARNING:** This is a **SLASH** story, meaning boy loving. So, if you're underage or not into that thing, please don't read...

**Shout out and many thanks to kyla713, who offered to beta this for me when i didn't have one. She made my words look pretty and Americanised. Thanks so much hun! : )**

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**** I read about this challenge just before I went to bed the other night, and this idea popped in my head just as I was trying to get to sleep. I couldn't shut the characters up, and the storyline was demanding to be written so I crawled out of bed at 4am, started writing and couldn't stop... lol.**

**This is my first attempt at a slash story and i'm EXTREMELY nervous about it, so please be gentle (pun intended, lol)**

**Hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom! : )**

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is my take on what really happened at "The Cullen Bachelor Party" - SLASH Style.**_

**Jasper's POV:**

"Come _ON_ Jazz, can we please go and get him already?" Emmett asked for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour alone.

We'd been working all night on putting up twinkle lights and bows on the trees down the driveway, and to say Emmett was bored was an understatement.

He was practically vibrating with excitement.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Esme giving him the evil eye from her designated "flower table".

Emmett bouncing on her vintage couch = breakage.

I looked up at the wall clock and sighed, _finally, eleven-thirty_.

Tonight, we were taking Edward out for the traditional 'Cullen Bachelor Party' and even Carlisle was coming. (Which was code for 'I need a break from Alice')

Alice had given strict instructions that we were to have Edward out of Bella's room by midnight, the whole 'bride and groom not seeing each other the day of the wedding' bad luck thing.

"Alright Em, Carlisle, lets get this show on the road."

"Finally!" Emmett boomed as he jumped to his feet, giving Rose a kiss and made a run for the Jeep.

Carlisle embraced Esme and followed Emmett.

I walked over to Alice and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Jazz, don't forget, you have to be back by eleven to pick up Renee and Phil from their hotel in time for the ceremony."

I felt like saying, _"How can I forget babe, when you remind me every 10 fucking minutes?"_

I may be from the south, but I'm not a stupid man…

"Of course, I promise I'll be here," I said as I gave her a kiss.

I turned and walked out to the jeep but not before sending out a particularly strong calming wave.

Little pixie had me as excited as a 90's schoolgirl going to a Backstreet Boys concert. I can't imagine what Rose and Esme were thinking…

"ALL ABOARD GOVERNORS!" Emmett yelled in his horrible British accent as we piled into his Jeep and drove off to pick up our last bachelor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We parked the Jeep to the side of Bella's house in the forest so as not to be seen.

To a neighbor, it would look a bit suspicious a carload of men pulling up at the Chief's house in the middle of the night, and even worse for another man to climb out his daughters bedroom window…

Carlisle stayed in the car, whilst Em and I went to get Edward.

_Sweet Jesus_, the emotions coming from that room; frustration, sexual tension, lust…

I was tempted to rub myself up against Emmett just for some relief…

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" Edward groaned from inside of the room.

"Well, at least Eddie knows we're here," Emmett snickered.

"Wanna have some fun?"

I nodded silently and smiled.

Emmett scaled the wall out of sight and ran his steel fingernails down Bella's window, causing a blood-curdling screech that made even me wince.

"If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!" Emmett hissed in a voice loud enough for Bella to hear.

"I mean it, Eddie! There's no way I'm going back to home to be the evil pixie's 'flower bitch', come out NOW!" he said in a voice only loud enough for us to hear, and I howled in laughter.

Edward finally emerged from the window and landed right on top of Emmett, knocking him to the ground.

"Fuck man, get off me!"

"Serves you right, you big oaf."

Edward laughed, as he twisted Emmett's nipple roughly and took off towards the Jeep.

"That's it, you're going down bitch!" Emmett called, taking off after him.

Now Bella was alone, I could feel the stress and anxiety rolling off her. I scaled the wall and poked my head into her window, sending her some calming waves.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled as Edward slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What? Dude, chicks aren't supposed to know goes down at bachelor parties! It's like Vegas, what happens at bachelor parties, stays at bachelor parties. That's why most grooms-to-be fuck strippers the night before, cause the bride will never know! The last 'hoo-rah' before the shackles!"

Edward landed a punch to Emmett's stomach that made us all laugh.

"Relax. We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a few grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

I gave her a wink and made my way over to the Jeep where the others were waiting.

"Thanks for that, Jazz," Edward said as he clapped me on the back.

"No problems man, after all, this time tomorrow she will be my little sister. Alright, lets go hunting."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hours later, after a few mountain lions and grizzlies under our belts, we were laying on the grass watching the stars.

"So lone bachelor, you sure you're ready for tomorrow?"

"I've been ready for eighty years, Em."

"Just checkin', bro. All right I hate to be the party pooper but I've gotta run."

"Em, are you serious? This is my bachelor party, my wedding is tomorrow and you're bailing early?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Bro, not by choice… sort of. You know how Rose gets the night before a wedding. All pissy and shit 'cause she won't be the center of attention for once. You want a happy Rose, don't you? The only way to make her happy is our little ritual. The night before a wedding she puts on her wedding gown, I wear my tux and we have our own private re-enactment of our wedding day. Then I get to remove her dress with my teeth, like I did on our wedding night and…"

Thankfully Edward cut him off.

"Ok, we get the point, Em. For the love of god, please don't finish that sentence, just go. But you better make sure Rose is happy tomorrow, I won't have her ruining Bella's day…"

"She will be Eddie, I promise," Em said as he rose up off the ground and brushed the grass from his pants.

"Actually, I best be off, too. I know Esme needs help setting up and will want me there," Carlisle said as he too stood up.

"Do you need me to come and help? It is my wedding after all…"

"No, stay and enjoy it, son. Besides, you know what will happen. You will do something wrong and Alice will throw a hissy fit and ostracise you anyway."

"True," he laughed.

"How about you, Jazz, you heading back or you want to stay?"

"As much as I love my wife, I can't handle her mood swings before major events. Remember Bella's graduation party? She was so excited until the caterer's brought the wrong dipping sauce. She was so mad she had to hold _me_ back from ripping the guy's head from his shoulders."

We all laughed in remembrance.

"Alright, well you two stay here and relax, while Emmett and I go back into the lion's den. You keep the Jeep, I think it would be better for us to use up some energy running back before we face the force that is known as Alice," Carlisle said with a grimace.

"Alright, see you at eleven," I yelled as they disappeared into the trees.

"And then there were two."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Edward and I had lay in companionable silence for a long while after Carlisle and Emmett left, each left with our own thoughts.

I know Edward had to put up with mine also, but he didn't complain.

"Jazz, can I ask you a question?" Edward asked, as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to face me.

"Sure, shoot."

"I've spoken to Carlisle, and he gave me his opinions, but I wanted to ask someone closer to my age and level of hormones."

"Ok, what's up?"

He didn't look up and started fidgeting with the hem of his jacket sleeve, a nervous trait he'd picked up from Bella.

"Dude, it can't be that bad," I said as I rolled to face him, giving him my complete attention.

He finally looked up and I could see he was apprehensive.

"What's it like? Making love, I mean. Carlisle said it's the most powerful feeling he has ever experienced and it's not to be taken lightly."

"It is. For me, the only thing that comes close is drinking human blood. It's a hundred times more powerful than flogging your own log that's for sure," I snickered.

I turned to look at Edward, who had downcast his eyes and was shifting uncomfortably.

"Edward, man, I know you're a virgin and all, but _please_ tell me you have at least erupted Ol' Faithful…"

He shook his head.

"Played couch hockey for one?"

"No," he muttered.

"Done the Devil's Handshake?"

"No Jazz, I haven't!" he shouted.

"So Bella's never charmed the serpent or snacked on the salami?" I asked incredulously.

He stood up and tugged his hand through his hair roughly.

"God Jazz, no alright? She's _human,_ for fuck's sake! I had to put boundaries on our physical relationship. I can't ever lose control with her. I'm petrified that I'll break all of her teeth or accidentally shove my dick through the back of her skull!"

I shook my head back and forth slowly.

"Jesus Edward, I know how sexually frustrated you are, I've felt it! Fuck, sometimes I just want to bend over and suck my own dick for some relief! I've had to literally _beg_ Alice or bribe her with extended shopping trips on more than one occasion thanks to you... Why haven't you ever just tugged the fire hose yourself?"

He let out a long sigh.

"I wanted to wait for our wedding night, you know? Make it special for both of us…"

"Yeah, it will be _real_ special for Bella when you last all of two minutes," I snorted.

"It's a bit late for the sarcasm now, our wedding is tomorrow Jasper! What the fuck do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I'll teach you," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Jasper, please try to be serious," Edward said rolling his eyes at me, yet another Bella trait.

I scooted over so I was sitting face to face with Edward, mere inches from him. I could feel his sweet breath fanning across my face.

"Oh, I am being serious, deadly. I'll teach you tonight, right here, right now."

"Ha-ha, in case you haven't noticed Jazz, I'm straight and getting married tomorrow. And last time I checked, you're happily married to Alice."

"Oh please, Alice and I have been married for coming on sixty years, Edward. Don't get me wrong we love each other to bits. She's my mate, my everything. But after a while, things can start to get a little stale. So we experiment. We went to France for one of our honeymoons and let me tell you, vampires in France, are _very_ different from the ones here. Let's just say that they don't call it the 'City of Love' for nothing. Because we don't need rest or sleep, orgies over there go for weeks. Alice and I had a blast. So I have more than enough expertise to instruct you."

Edward looked at me for a long moment.

"Jazz, I don't want to cheat on my fiance the night before my wedding, it's not right. Besides, what if Bella or anyone else were to find out?"

"Edward, the only person that will ever know is Alice. And trust me, she's a little minx. She will be more than happy for the both of you that this lesson took place. Besides, what I have in mind is not technically cheating. Think of it as more of a lesson, a one-night deal. I'll teach and show you everything I can, then we will go home, you will get married and we go back to normal as if nothing ever happened. Everyone will be none the wiser. If for nothing else, do it for Bella."

Edward stared in my eyes searching for what seemed like an eternity. I don't know what he was looking for or whether he found it, before finally letting out a sigh and nodding.

I moved my hand to place it the crook of his neck and I could feel him tense.

Leaning in I placed my lips to his ear and exhaled.

"Edward, Relax. Don't think, just go with what you feel."

I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear and took his lobe in my mouth. I sucked gently before grazing it between my teeth.

Edward let out a shaky breath and shuddered.

I moved my lips from his ear and slowly peppered kisses down his jaw line to his chin.

"Close your eyes, Edward," I commanded.

He obeyed and I placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips to gauge his reaction. He sucked in a deep breath but didn't pull away as I grazed his lips with mine.

I kissed him again with more pressure and I couldn't help but smile as he kissed me back.

I tilted my head and kissed him with an open mouth, taking his bottom lip in between mine and sucking gently.

I trailed my hand down his torso to his waist and pulled him closer to me, knowing that he could feel my arousal pressed against him.

I could not contain the sigh that escaped my lips as he grazed his teeth against my bottom lip.

I tentatively moved my tongue and flicked his top lip, begging him for entrance. He responded by opening his mouth and granting me access.

I moaned as our wet tongues touched and swirled around in his mouth.

Edward's taste was divine and I greedily lapped at his tongue savoring as much of him as possible.

I could feel Edward relax and the kiss quickly became heated and passionate as our tongues battled for dominance over the other.

It surprised me just how in sync we were.

His hands moved down and grabbed my ass as I moved my hand to his hair, tugging it roughly and he moaned into my mouth.

Well fuck me. That had to be one of sexiest fucking sounds I'd ever heard and it went straight to my cock, making it twitch.

His hands roamed my chest as he moved his lips to my throat. Kissing and licking his way down to suck at the hollow of my neck and I moaned as he rubbed his hard length against me.

My lips went to his ear as my fingers found his belt buckle.

"Well, you don't have to worry about one thing, you are a fantastic kisser. Don't worry, I promise I'll make this good," I whispered as I made quick work of his belt. My fingers flew over the buttons and swiftly pulled down his jeans and boxers in the one movement.

_Well, it looks as though I'm not the only one enjoying myself_; I thought as I took in his fully erect cock.

Deciding to tease him, I ghosted my fingertips very softly back and forth along the hard, smooth skin of his length.

"Jesus Edward, if I knew you were packing this much, I would've made sure we fucked around a lot sooner," I groaned.

I took him in my fist and stroked him.

He hissed as I glided my thumb over his tip, swirling the pre-come that had formed.

I started to increase the pace, as I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my other hand over his sculpted eight-pack abs.

I had seen Edward shirtless numerous times, but never from this perspective. God _damn,_ he was sexy.

I continued the strokes as I took his nipple in to my mouth, sucking gently. I released, blowing on it to form a peak before taking it back in to my mouth and biting down, hard. Earning a moan in response.

Edward was panting, and I knew he wouldn't last much longer, so I increased the pace even further and moved my other hand to cup his balls and squeezed roughly.

"Fuck, Jasper," he moaned.

I moved my hand further down his length closer to the tip continuing the fast pace of my strokes, and I could hear a growl starting to form deep in his chest.

"Come for me, Edward. Now," I commanded.

"FUCK!" Edward growled loudly into the silent night as he came in the grass.

He was still panting when I let go of his cock and stood him up.

"Fuck that was hot, but we aren't done yet," I said as I knelt before him.

"This is to give you a taste of what a pussy will feel like, hot and wet," I said as I took him in my mouth.

I had never sucked a bigger cock than Edward's, and it was a fuckhot turn-on.

"Ugh," Edward moaned as his head fell forward to rest his chin on his chest, his bronze hair falling into his eyes.

I ran my tongue flat down his length and back again, flicking his tip.

I sucked him hard, before releasing him fully with an audible 'pop'.

Edward whimpered at the loss of contact and I smirked.

I relaxed my throat as I took all of him fully in my mouth and started my movements, sucking from top to bottom and back again. Edward moaned loudly as I swirled my tongue around his tip repeatedly.

Edwards's hands tangled themselves in my hair as he moved my head back and forth to set the pace.

There was nothing sexier than a man in charge.

I made eye contact with him for the first time and moaned loudly at his hooded topaz eyes filled with lust, the sound reverberating up his length, enticing a hiss from him.

"Fuck Jazz. That feels... ugh...," he said in a strangled, husky voice as he increased the pace.

His moans and groans became louder and more frequent and I knew he wouldn't last much longer, so I sucked him even harder and grazed my teeth along his length.

"Shit, Jasper... I'm... so fucking... close," he groaned between pants as he tried to push me away as I heard the growl start to build.

I shook my head slightly fixing my eyes on his, moving my hands to his ass and squeezed hard to hold him firmly.

That was all it took to send him over the edge, as he spilled down the back of my throat with a growl.

I swallowed quickly and proceeded to lick him clean of every last drop, savoring his taste.

I removed my mouth from his cock and pulled up his boxers and jeans with lightening speed while he buttoned his shirt.

I had lost track of time and was shocked to see that the sun had already risen. We really needed to start heading back.

Edward hunched forward to slow his breathing.

As he stood, I placed one final chaste kiss on his lips.

"Well, I'd say that our lesson's complete. And if you are half as good tonight as you just were and last as long as you did just now, Bella will be a very happy, satisfied woman indeed."

Edward laughed and slapped my ass me playfully.

"Thanks, Jazz. You've put my mind at ease and I feel more confident about tonight now. Ah, you want me to, um, take care of you?"

"No Edward, I'm fine, honestly. Alice is going to need somewhere to expel all of that energy and excitement after today, if you know what I mean. This was about helping you. Besides, we need to head back if we want to get you married today!" I laughed as we jogged back to Emmett's Jeep.

Edward let me drive as we both slid into the Jeep.

"Thanks again, Jazz. You truly are a great friend, and an excellent teacher."

"Don't mention it. Consider it my secret present to Bella."

We both laughed again as I started the engine.

As we started the drive home for Edward's wedding, I couldn't help but smile.

This was the best bachelor party I'd ever been to and one that I would never fucking forget.

And who knows, maybe one day, I might just let Edward 'return the favor'.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, there you have it! **

**I'd LOVE to know what you thought! Reviews are much appreciated, I read each and every one, they really do brighten my day.**

**YES, I know _'technically'_ Edward cheated on Bella, but you could argue that he only 'received'... lol. **

**Besides, _'technically'_ Bella cheated on Edward with Jake in Eclipse, so it only seems fair that Edward should get to have some fun too... ; P**

**So, thankyou for reading, and don't forget... REVIEW PLEASE! Ta : )**


End file.
